monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Sylph
One of the Four Spirits, Sylph is a Fairy with a talkative, outgoing, tomboyish nature. However, this personality annoys the other spirits, and is punched by Gnome, trapped in water bubbles by Undine, and hair lit by Salamander. Residing in the Natalia region, she is the first spirit to be recruited by Luka. Luka meets her deep within the Forest of Spirits. With Luka poorly explaining his situation, she asks the wind. She then tests him in battle. She proves to have no combat experience, and in battle, she merely waits for Luka to attack her so she can counterattack. With one attack, she cries and admits that was the first time she ever battled. She then wipes her tears and agrees to be with Luka forever, and he is able to feel and hear the voices of the wind. It is not long until the Chimera Dryad shows up and attacks. During the battle, Sylph reminds him that she's there to lend him her power, and with the powerful gale circling around Luka, the Chimera Dryad's attacks prove to be ineffective. Encyclopedia Entry "One of the four great spirits, Sylph rules over the wind. Though she's a type of fairy, her magic far surpasses a normal one. Since she is averse to battle, Sylph is unable to properly use her powerful magic in a fight. Even so, she isn't an opponent that a normal adventurer can handle. Due to her fairy nature, she loves playing tricks on people. Interested by male genitalia, she will use her wind to play with men until they ejaculate. In addition, she absorbs male semen to replenish her magic. Though she has a physical body, she is able to turn into a spirit body. Using her spirit body, she can possess a man and allow him to use her powers. However, the man needs to be very skilled to manage the enormous magic Sylph holds. For that reason, the spirits will only give their assistance to those they deem worthy." Battle Overview The battle is more of a test of patience, which requires many turns of waiting; If Luka attacks, the attack is blocked by Wind Guard and she’ll immediately counterattack. She does not attack offensively, and continuously tempts Luka to attack her. On the second turn, she reveals her weakness: her technique makes her tire out. Thus, use Wait or Guard until Sylph releases her wall of wind, and then attack her. With one attack, she cries and submits to defeat. Elemental Techniques 'Wind Protection' At level 1, Sylph’s power creates a wall of wind. Some enemies have attacks that would otherwise screw Luka over, and he must use the Wall of Wind to avoid it. It also helps block weak attacks as well as magic attacks and status effects. 'Playful Wind' During Alma Elma’s second battle, she chides Luka for being forceful to the wind; he has to play with it rather than making it his tool. At level 2, Luka becomes one with the playful wind, which makes normal attacks never miss. Additionally, “the wind blows it off” from the previous level is changed to “moving like the wind, Luka easily dodges”. 'Raging Gale' With summoned determination during Alma Elma’s third battle, level 3 causes Luka’s normal attacks to hit twice. With this, he is finally able to fight Alma Elma on even terms. Category:Bosses Category:Monsters Category:Artist: FRFR Category:Elemental Spirits